


i don't ever wanna let you down, i don't ever wanna leave this town

by QueenIsabelle



Series: night visions [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Airport AU, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Jelsa Week 2019, Modern AU, One-Shot, background Anna/Hans, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIsabelle/pseuds/QueenIsabelle
Summary: Jelsa Week 2019Prompt Day 1: Fight or FlightAnna has just announced that she is engaged to Hans Westergaard, a man she met a month ago. After a terrible fight with her sister, Elsa is worried that their relationship is now irreparable. While waiting to board a flight back home to their parents (and finally accepting her role as heiress to the family company, which she doesn’t want), Elsa runs into someone who just might be able to change her mind.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: night visions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	i don't ever wanna let you down, i don't ever wanna leave this town

* * *

“_Flight 2374 to Oslo, Norway has been delayed for two hours due to some technical difficulties. Please remain close by for updates. Thank you._” The flight attendant placed the phone back in its cradle. Elsa watched as grumbling people came up to the poor girl, angry about the delay and demanding that she somehow find someway to fix it for them. Elsa simply sighed and leaned back in her seat. She wasn’t looking forward to going back home, but Anna had made it plenty clear that she didn’t care for Elsa’s presence.

Elsa sighed again at the thought of her hare-brained, naive little sister. It wasn’t that Anna wasn’t responsible, but rather… she made rash decisions. And she was currently engaged to a big one.

Hans Westergaard had quite literally stumbled into Anna’s life a month ago and charmed her with pretty smiles and “dreamy eyes”—Anna’s exact words. For Elsa’s part, she thought Hans was fine. He was nice enough, and intelligent, and came from a nice family, but there was just something off about him. Elsa thought that she would have more time to suss him out. After all, good relationships take years to cultivate and thrive. But then she arrived home from her class—she was a grad student, teaching English 104 to twenty-odd freshman—expecting to just flop down on the couch, watch a few episodes of _Parks and Rec_ with her sister, and grade the latest batch of papers that had appeared on her desk.

Instead, Anna practically threw herself at Elsa as soon as she walked in the door, squealing and shoving her left hand into Elsa’s face. Her left hand that now had a giant diamond ring on it. Hans stood by the dinner table, looking like the dictionary definition of a man who just proposed to his significant other. Elsa couldn’t help it: she saw red.

It was the worst fight that the two sisters had ever had. Elsa had been walking on eggshells around Anna since they were children, terrified of accidentally hurting her again, but this was too much to let slide. Elsa pointed out how Anna was still an undergraduate, how she had just met Hans, how she had never dated anyone else in her entire life. _What do you,_ Elsa had asked her sister, _even know about love?_

_More than you!_ Anna had yelled. The rest of the argument was a blur, and now Elsa was sat at the Burgess Airport, having just bought a ticket home. She stared at her phone, debating on if she wanted to message her parents.

“Excuse me?” A voice broke through Elsa’s thoughts. She looked up, exasperated and exhausted from thoughts of Anna.

“Yes?” she asked. Her eyes focused on the man in front of her: tall, lean, with snowy white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a boyish air about him despite the nice jeans and expensive watch he was wearing. Elsa found herself staring at the slight bangs falling over his forehead—it had to be dyed, right?

“Are you using that charging port?” the man asked. Elsa blinked and looked around her seat. She had chosen one at the end of the row, so that she would only have to deal with a person on one side of her. So far, no one had ventured over to her, aside from him.

“Um, no. No, I’m not,” Elsa said. “Would you like to?” The man grinned at her as he set his bag down on the empty seat.

“If you insist.” He rifled around in his bag for a minute before producing his phone charger and sliding down the wall. Elsa watched him out of the side of her eye for a moment, but then went back to her own phone. She had more pressing matters to attend to than the strange color of some stranger’s hair.

“So,” the stranger spoke again. Elsa looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. “Norway, right?”

“Ehm… yes? What about it?” Elsa asked.

“Oh, you know, it just seems like an odd destination. Norway.” The man did jazz hands. Elsa glanced around her to see if anyone else noticed this strange man; perhaps he was a figment of her imagination? What kind of psychiatric break had she had to conjure him?

“I’m Jack, by the way,” he said. “Jackson Overland Frost.”

Elsa let out a snort. “Jack Frost?”

Jack shrugged. “My parents have an odd sense of humor. And you, miss…?” Elsa paused before answering but shrugged away the slight concern. He was a random guy she met in an airport on a spur-of-the-moment flight—what were the chances she would ever see him again? She was moving to Norway, after all.

“Elsa. Winters.” She let out a breath. “Elsa Winters.”

“Nice name,” he said. “Ours kind of match. Frost, Winters.” Elsa pressed her lips together to suppress a small smile.

“A little, I suppose.”

“So, what is taking you to the lovely country of Norway, Miss Elsa Winters?” Jack asked. Elsa’s smile completely dropped at that question as she fought a groan. Jack seemed to pick up on this. “Sensitive topic?”

“Yeah, kind of,” Elsa agreed.

“Well, if you wanted,” Jack said, getting up from where his phone was charging and sitting in the seat next to Elsa, “you could talk about it. I’m a great listener.”

Elsa let out a bitter chuckle. “Why would you want to listen to the problems of a stranger?”

“What? You mean that I can’t want to chat up the pretty woman sitting next to the only available charging port? Is that a crime?” Jack placed a hand against his chest, feigning hurt. Elsa found herself smiling once again. She didn’t think she’d smiled this much for the past month.

“Are you asking why I’m going to Norway, or why I chose Norway as the destination?” Elsa finally said after a moment. Jack leaned his elbows on his knees, eyes trained on Elsa’s to show her that she had his full attention.

“Hm. Both.”

Elsa sighed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Usually, it was pulled up into a proper bun, or sometimes thrown into a messy braid if she was home alone. But today she had neither the time nor the patience to bother with either hairstyle before heading to the airport, so she’d simply put it up in a ponytail. She had never felt so low-maintenance in her entire life; it was a strange feeling, indeed.

“To start, my younger sister got engaged today,” Elsa began.

“Pissed that the baby of the family is tying the knot before you? I understand that.”

“No, not at all,” Elsa said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. She loved when Anna was successful, even more so when Anna did something better than herself. “She only met the man a month ago. She’s never been in a relationship before, so she knows nothing about love. She hasn’t even told our parents about him. And… and….” Elsa trailed off. She felt a little silly telling a stranger she just met about the bad feeling she got from the stranger Anna had just met a month ago. Wasn’t it a little hypocritical?

“And?” Jack prompted.

“And he seems… shady. Sketchy. Off. I don’t know how to describe it.” Elsa sighed, placing her head into her hands.

“He’s giving you bad vibes?” Jack said, his voice solemn. She looked up to see him nodding knowingly.

“What?”

“Sorry, it’s what my little sister says. She’s still a teenager, so I get my lingo from her. It basically means that he makes you uncomfortable, or something along those lines.”

Elsa thought about it. “Yes. He does give me ‘bad vibes.’” Jack let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So, you needed a break from your crazy sister. But why Norway?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Okay, one, Anna is not crazy. And two, it’s not a break. We got into a bad fight, a really bad fight. She basically told me to leave. And since she was the only reason I was here in America in the first place….”

“And you’re from Norway?”

“Yes,” Elsa said. “Our parents still live there. Originally, we both would have stayed and been groomed to take over the company. Winters’ Resorts. But Anna wanted to go to school in America, and she showed me these incredible graduate programs for English… She convinced me that there was more to life than the family company, that I could go for my dreams if I truly wished.”

“English, huh?” Jack grinned. “Writer?” Elsa groaned.

“It sounds so stupid.” She buried her face in her hands, cringing at the thought of it all. Her, a writer? It was ridiculous. She had only been fooling herself.

“Hey, hey, no. It’s not stupid, not at all.” Jack’s put his hand on her shoulder, the heat of his palm bleeding through the thin material of her shirt. “So, what? You’re going back home? Just like that?”

“Anna made it clear that if I don’t support her marriage to Hans, then I am not a wanted presence in her life,” Elsa said, her voice muffled through her fingers. Her eyes stung at the memory of her little sister yelling at her. 

_All you know is how to shut people out!_ Anna was right. 

Elsa wasn’t meant for anything except the plan that her parents had made for her since she was an infant. She was a fool to stray from her intended path.

“So you’re running away?” Jack’s voice brought Elsa back to the present. She sat up straight, his comforting hand falling away from her shoulder.

“Pardon?”

“You get into one fight with your sister, and you’re just gonna give up on your dreams? How do those two things even go together?”

“Anna was the one—”

“Anna is currently engaged to a man that she has known for thirty days, max, and allowed that relationship to get between the one that you two have. Is she in a good state of mind to be passing judgement right now?” Jack watched her intently. Elsa opened, then closed her mouth.

“Why do you even care?” she asked finally.

“Do you want to go home?” Jack asked. “Do you want to be in charge of a business?”

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Elsa said automatically.

“Bullshit.”

Elsa laughed in shock. “What?”

“How are you supposed to be happy if you don’t get to choose what you want?” Jack asked.

“I— I don’t know,” Elsa answered. She laced her fingers together and placed them in her lap, falling back on her impeccable manners during times of stress. No one had ever asked her questions like these. Anna had begged her to come to America, so that Mama and Papa would let Anna study here. The English program had just been an added benefit. It had always been assumed that Elsa would return home. But she had begun to hope, all by herself.

And if she had found hope by herself, why did she have to give it up just because Anna thought it was something she could take away?

(And it wasn’t that Anna was a bad sister. She was just singular-minded, and Elsa was the eldest, and they both knew their places. Elsa had to be perfect and proper and prim, and Anna had the loosened reins. Anna had always just assumed it was what Elsa had wanted because that was what Elsa had lead her to believe. And she could never fault her sister for that.)

“Well?” Jack asked again.

“You’re right,” Elsa said. “I guess… the thought of not having Anna by my side got the better of me. I suppose I’ve come to rely on her here in this strange country.”

“And you were just going to run away?” Jack raised an eyebrow. Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands.

“I just want her to be happy, whether that be with or without me.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that she’s happiest with you in her life.”

“I would still be in her life,” Elsa argued.

“A continent away?” Jack asked pointedly.

“I suppose it was a rash decision,” Elsa agreed. She reached down by her feet to get her purse and pull out the boarding pass that she had bought barely an hour ago. “I can’t just… run away from my problems.”

“Exactly,” Jack said, folding his hands behind his head. Elsa stared at him, amusement written across her face.

“And what are you, a psychologist?” she teased.

“Child psychologist, yes,” Jack said. Elsa’s eyes widened in surprise. She was just about to bombard him with questions—he had certainly asked her enough—when her phone rang with Anna’s special song: her signature _knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._

Elsa swiped the screen. “Hello?”

“Elsa?” Anna’s teary voice filled her ear. Elsa spent the next five minutes listening to her baby sister lament about Hans, an apparent scam artist who was only using Anna to get to her money. While, yes, he was from a good family, he apparently didn’t have a big enough inheritance for his liking as the thirteenth son and decided that he needed a ‘get rich quick’ type of scheme. Anna had overheard him on the phone, bragging to one of his buddies about the money he was about to come into.

“Or maybe it was a mob guy, right? Maybe he got into some trouble, and now that he hasn’t got me to suck money from, they’re gonna go bust his kneecaps! That’ll serve him right!” Anna yelled. Elsa imagined that she had probably opened a bottle of wine by this point.

“Anna, give me thirty minutes. I’m on my way home, okay?” Elsa said when Anna finally took a breath. Anna paused, probably nodded. She never seemed to realize that she couldn’t be seen on voice call.

“Okay,” she agreed, her voice sad and timid. “And Elsa? I’m sorry. You were right.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be there soon.” Elsa hung up the phone, staring down at her screen in slight shock.

“Well?” Jack asked. Elsa had no doubt that he had heard the majority of the conversation; Anna was exactly known for her inside voice. Nevertheless, she couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she looked up at him, though she did feel slightly bad about her sister’s broken heart.

“Apparently, Anna overheard Hans’ plan to scheme her out of her inheritance. She kicked him out. She wants me to come back and promises that she’ll listen to me from now on because I’m always right.”

“She said all that?” Jack quirked an eyebrow.

“Maybe not exactly, but who is she to argue with her big sister?”

Jack laughed and reached over to pluck Elsa’s boarding pass from her hand. “So I guess you won’t be needing this, right?”

“You’re absolutely right.” Elsa couldn’t seem to fight the smile on her face, and it only grew bigger as Jack pulled a pen out of his carry-on and wrote something down on the back of the piece of paper.

“Well, then, I will be out of town for the next week. Work stuff, thanks for asking. But since you’re staying, maybe you could give me a call when I get back,” Jack said, handing her boarding pass to her.

“Maybe I will,” Elsa agreed, hiking her purse higher up her shoulder. As she gripped the handle of her rolling carry-on case, she was glad that she had packed in such a hurry. It would have sucked to try and get her luggage back.

“_Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 2374 to Oslo, Norway is now boarding. Group 1 is welcome to come to the front desk and have your passes scanned._”

Jack looked at Elsa. “That’s me. It was nice meeting you, Elsa Winters.”

“It was nice meeting you as well, Jackson Overland Frost. And I look forward to seeing you next week for coffee,” Elsa replied. She just caught the end of his pleased expression as they both turned away from each other to head to their respective destinations: Jack to his work, and Elsa back to her sister.

And while Elsa was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from the fighting and the airport, she couldn’t deny that today was a good day.


End file.
